Men Will Be Boys
by Psycho Maddy
Summary: Apparently, Jack McNeil can attract something other than Johnsons...Right after Boys Will Be Girls 6x13 . Just me trying to reconnect with my Jibbs self it's hard to ignore the coincidence .


The elevator ride seemed to take longer than necessary and Jack's proximity and persistent gaze had her turning towards him, with a not so shy smile on her lips.

"Doctor?" Jeremy addressed him, arching an eyebrow, the smile never leaving her mouth.

"Just looking" Jack replied with a smirk.

She shrugged and looked ahead, pretending not to feel the effect of having him looking at her like that.

"Thanks for your help today" Jack said, not moving from his spot.

Jeremy looked back at him "I was just doing my job" was her sincere reply.

They fell into a comfortable silence until there was a loud noise and they stopped moving. The emergency light was switched on above their heads.

"What the hell…" Jack muttered to himself.

Jeremy sighed heavily, taking off her bonnet "Don't worry, it's happened this week" she said with a sigh "It should be solved soon"

The silence this time wasn't that comfortable anymore. Jeremy noticed how Jack's body tensed ever so slightly before he shifted his gaze back to her.

"Just try imagining something distracting" she offered reassuringly.

Jack tilted his head to the side and let his gaze wander up and down her body without hurry, a smile slowly forming on his lips. He didn't have to concentrate very hard having her right there.

Jeremy looked at him in amusement and shook her head slowly. Unceremoniously, he continued his scrutiny, taking his time to take on every little detail; from the long legs, her waist, to the perfect face. It'd be an understatement if he admitted being attracted to her. Even if she was wearing too many clothes, Jack agreed with every word said by all the male doctors – including himself. Doctor Jeremy Hanlon was amazing to stare at and he caught himself wondering what it'd be like to do more than just look.

"So…what are you doing tonight?" Jack asked casually.

"Apparently" Jeremy trailed off "I'm keeping you company" she said with a smile.

Jeremy looked at Jack and he held her gaze, momentarily entranced by her emerald eyes. He'd never paid much attention to her eyes, being much distracted by all the rest, but the mischief in them was at the very least really promising.

He lowered his gaze to her mouth "You ever noticed there's no camera here?" he asked, not really caring about being subtle. After all, he'd tried subtle before and it didn't work, not at all.

Jeremy looked around for a moment and then shifted her gaze back to him "You have a vivid imagination, don't you?" she asked, lowering her voice, eyes twinkling.

Jack took a step forward, standing closer to her "Not as much as I wish" he replied thoughtfully.

The sound made by the elevator as it returned to life didn't seem to affect them, even though they were too aware of it.

"We started off on the wrong foot that night" he said quietly.

Jeremy turned her body so that they were facing each other and slowly pulled him closer by the lapels of his overcoat.With faces only inches apart, she looked deep into his eyes.

"Maybe because you were so worried about being nice" she said softly, making her breath tickle his mouth "that it got boring, so boring we were both frustrated"

Jack searched his temporarily inactive brain for a wit reply but he was far too distracted already. The attraction had always been there but purely platonic. He didn't know what was holding him back but he suspected it had something to do with seeing just how further she'd go before stopping.

"I'm a big girl, don't worry about being decent" she whispered.

Jack couldn't help but grin at her and Jeremy would have kissed him if she wasn't enjoying it so much. Smiling wickedly, she leaned closer till the tips of their noses were touching. She could feel his hot breath, the heat coming from him, his chest against hers. She moved her head to the side and took his earlobe between her lips, allowing her tongue to play with it before biting gently.

A low moan escaped his mouth and she knew he was where she wanted him. In a second he had her pinned against the back wall, his eyes darkening as he looked at her.

"That date wouldn't have 'failed miserably' if it had ended like this" she said quietly, teasing him, as she remembered his exact words.

Right then there was a ding and the doors slid open. Jack let her go reluctantly.

"And I thought you were a good girl, Hanlon" he said, as she spared him a last glance.

The comment brought a smile to her face, one he considered very seductive. It soon became mischievous, just like the glint in her eyes.

"I am not" she whispered and walked away.

"Where you going?" Jack called after Jeremy, following her.

She turned around and met his eyes "Night, Jack" she said with a wink and a wide, self-satisfied smirk on her face.

He watched her retreating form, this time not caring that she knew he was checking her out. If he'd been interested before, now he was a man in a mission.

**The End**


End file.
